


Jecel 5

by balanbaalis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, colection, no english, somali onlu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balanbaalis/pseuds/balanbaalis





	Jecel 5

Si uu credit, uma muuqan cabsi Hyle. Si kastaba ha ahaatee, Jaime filaayay in muuqatay brash. Laakiin muddo ka dib, ninka lulmoodeen oo ha Jaime. Hyle weerareen dib ugu xerada, Jaime Hart kacay hal mar ka badan, iyo casho ahayd arrin ah mid kacsan oo aamusan.

Markii ugu soo socota Afar ay meel ku qaatay, Ser Hyle ayaa la tagay isgoyska. In baaritaan ee Brienne waxa uu ku jawaabay, "My marwada, waxaan aad Waxyaabaha mahadsantahay inaad shirkadda fiican oo ay geesinnimo ee saameeya ilaalinta nolosha. Aan sameeyey dalab oo qayb ka ah soo celiyo ee ah in, iyo sida calaamo ah aan saaxiibtinimada, laakiin waxaan ogaaday in aanad rabin. Sidaa darteed, waxaan noqon doonaa gurigeeyga hab. isaga iyo sidoo rabto. "Markaasaa la booska a, uu iska trotted uu waddo u gaar ah. POD eegay yar wistfully isaga ka dib (ilmaha ay jeclaan sheekooyin iyo warkii nin noqdo), Jaime u maleeyey inuu waligiis arkin wax sidaas u cajiib ah, laakiin Brienne Dhanka kale, muuqatey in uu ka qabsaday waran si uu madfac ah. Indhaheedu jiray ballaaran oo uu afka furan oo wax fiiriyey sida ay illoobeen sida ay tahay in aad neefsato.

Jaime ahaa kii ugu horeeyay ee la hadlo. "My marwada, waxay u egtahay sida baraf -. .. Fiican in aad ii heli Sida aan xusuustaa waxaa jira hudheel ka hor waa in ay sameeyaan habeenkii"

Brienne xiran afkiisa iyo ruxday. Iyadoo mid ka mid eegi soo dhaafay ka dib markii Hyle u jeestay oo sii hoos wadada.

Hoteelka ayaa ahayd jir iyo foolxuno meelo. Xerada ayaa u muuqday in ay dhawaan la dhisay, ha ahaataba bedelka wixii hadda ahaa raso dhagax ash iyo ceeryaamo daboolay dejineysa soo socda iyada. Waxay ahaayeen socdaalayaasha kaliya oo sidaas fardo barn ee naftooda, sida seddexda lahayd qolka is in mar ay bixisay qol iyo cunto ah. Sida caadiga ah, galkeedii ka ahaa ugu horeeyay ee ku dhameysan iyo horeeyay ee ka fariisto, laakiin caawa Brienne ugu horeysay ka hadlay. Waxa uu si dirqi ah taabtay cuntada iyo sameeyay marmarsiiyo uu ka hor iyo diirka ayaa xitaa gaaray caawintu labaad ee jeelka. Jaime iyo diirka iyo gaadhka sii daayeen, malgacadihii isku rogi karo in afka uu hor eegaya kasta oo kale - POD nuuxnuuxiyey, wuxuuna ula taaheen Jaime.

"Ma iyadu xaq u dhan?" Wiil ayaa la weydiiyay.

"Diirka, waxaan ku siin doonaa talo qaar ka mid ah. Weligaa ha u qaadan in aad ogaato sida qof dumar ah oo uu dareensan yahay. Ever. Ma aha xitaa xiran hubkiisa qof dumar ah iyo seef."

POD erayada uu tixgeliyo ka hor ku dhex hurda oo soo laabtay uu jeelka. Waxay ku dhameysatay kaalinta cuntada ee aamusnaanta iyo ugu dhakhsaha badan iyo diirka u tageen inay sariirta, sidaas mahad in hudheelkii ka madhan ogol yahay badneen ay qol u gaar ah.

Jaime joogay dhulka ay meesha dabka. Ayaa waxaan ka maqlay oo ka mid ah wadaaddada casaan arko wax in holaca dabka, iyo yaabay haddii aad ayaan ugu yeelan karaan awood in. Inuu tuso laga yaabaa inuu mustaqbalka? Xitaa haddii ay sameeyeen, ayuu shakiyey in ay awoodi doonaan in ay macne ka mid ah. Oo kali ah ayaan dareen oo ka mid ah la soo dhaafay ayaa laga yaabaa, oo runtii, waxaan aan dareen ah ay goob joog ka dhigi kara ... Waxa uu kaalinta jaranjarada in uu qol, oo damacsanaa inay soo seexan ka baxsan oo walwal iyo shaki aad, markii uu joojiyay dhawaaqa oohinta ... ?

'Xaaskiisa ninkii hudheelkii lahaa ayaa, shaki kuma jiro, "maleeyay in Laakiin lahayn, waxay ahaayeen dabaqa dhulka ku xiga in jikada ..' khuurada wiil kadibna -. Waxay waa in la mistaking China Laakiin jirin, baaritaan degdeg ah shaaca ka qaaday albaabka aad kaliya aamusnaanta. bedadka qolladdii Brienne iyo, runtii, 'Oh, gabar, sababta? ogahay in aan arrintan ka qaban kara ... "Laakiin sida ugu badan ee laga cabsi qabay deji qof dumar ah oo oohin, xitaa ka badan la neceb yahay fikrad ka tago iyada oo uu aado si uu sariirtiisii og ayay ahayd faraxsaneyn. dhigay gacan ku albaabadu ah oo sii dhiirranaaday.

Albaabkiina waa la ma xiraa, oo midkood ma ahayd mid deggan. Brienne diiday dhawaaqa ee furitaanka iyo si dhakhso ah indhaha iyada tirtiraa. "Jaime, Waxaan ka cabsi qabaa in aad qolka ka mid hoos weli dheeraad ah"

"Waan ogahay qolka anigaa iska leh, Rogeel." Waxa uu xiran albaabka markaasuu gadaashiisa dhugtay oo sariirta ku saabsan bidix fadhiyey. "Hadda wixii ka khaldan?"

"Waxba, Jaime, ma dhicin."

"Ha iga siin in. Waan ogahay in aad si fiican oo ku filan in ay ogaadaan in ay taasi waxba ma aha." Marka jawaabta uu kaliya ahaa in ay eegaan gacmihiisa, lagu qasbay inuu sidaas u sameynaa si fudud. "Tani waa Hyle, soo maaha?"

Brienne hayaa uu degenaan in mudo ah ka hor inta ilmada haddana way soo noqdeen oo uu gacmaha u baxay inuu indhihiisa. "Oh, James, aan marnaba ka heli doonaa fursad kale markii uu iska socday, waxaan kaliya -. Ogtihiin ..."

Jaime gacanta ku dahab ah iyada oo dib loo dhigay iyo jiiday garabka ku sidata, isku dayeysay in ay aamusiyaan sidii uu ku sameeyey. Gods, tani waxay ahayd mid adag. Tani waa in ay ahaadaan qaar ka mid ah fikrad ilaah arxan daran ee kaftan ah - uu ciqaab u ah dhammaan sano ee la Cersei kuwa - Brienne inay tacsiyeeyaan inta lagu jiro cidhiidhi ku jira ee nin kale.

"Brienne, Waayahay, Waayahay. Ogow waxa ay ahayd ..." Waa maxay ahayd? Maxay ahaayeen tayadii iibsashada? Jaime ayaa waxaa dhibaato ku fekereyso xaq kasta oo hadda ... "madadaalo. Waxaana laga yaabaa in waxa laga yaabaa fiican, laakiin waxa uu uguma qummanayn, sida iska cad. Maya, haddii uu ka tagay."

"Laakiin taas waa barta, Jaime, iyadoo aan loo eegayn waxa kale oo uu ahaa ama haddii aan uu ka maqnaa. Waxa uu ahaa fursad aan si ugu dambeyntii sameeyo wixii aan aabbihiis mar kasta i doonayay. Waxa uu i guursan lahaa."


End file.
